2014.03.25 - JLA Visits Serbia
The taskforce had gone through the proper channels. It hadn't been easy- Magneto had shut down EM transmissions across Serbia for almost three days. But with the opening of telecommunications, a request had gone out for UN Observers- and the United Nations had approached NATO, SHIELD, and other interested agencies to send diplomatic observers to assess the situation on the ground. So the party incoming had been briefed with broad sketches on the situation- Genosha's arrival in Serbia, the blitzkrieg invasion, the precise tactical and military approach. It was a masterful invasion, by all accounts, and while there were reports of disruption to the civil process, no one was reporting mass casualties or hostile invaders, aside from a small garrison force in the city of Novi Pazar, near the country's main military base and not far from the alleged mutant camps Magneto claimed to be 'liberating'. Genosha itself was unassailable, but Novi Pazar was not under such auspices- and Genoshan forces had figuratively laid out the red carpet for the task force, with a small honor guard around the landing pad designated for their approach. Magneto himself stands in his battle armor at the pad, hands clasped behind his back, his face hidden by his helmet. The dynamic and relationship between the Martian and the Master of Magnetism is odd. Trust Magneto? No, especially not when he's wearing that helmet of his. Respect him, even like him? Definitely. So, it's probably not a surprise that one of the delegates is the green one. He's definitely looking better than the last time Magneto saw him. And perhaps a moderating influence. Perhaps not. Perhaps the others are going to be keeping something of an eye on J'onn. Rhodey took a jet from Kings Bay to one of the United States bases in Germany and from there suited up to meet with the other members of the JLA, NATO, UN taskforce. The trip provided him a chance to get up to speed on specifics surrounding Genosha, The Imperitor and, most importantly, the islands invasion of Serbia. There are far more diplomatic individuals that could have been tapped to take part in this mission, but James' involvement in other nations in the area gave him an interesting perspective. One that the US Government, at least, values. When the War Machine armor lands it is notably lacking its usual hard point shoulder weapons and back mounted missile pods. Out of respect, he has downsized the considerable armament for the sake of diplomatic relations. That being said, he's not stupid... The Master of Magnatism would have been no more afraid of a man in a metal suit than a man in a metal suit would be a fly. "Imperitor." Said, helmet sliding up to reveal the cybernetic laced face of the Colonel beneath. Diana could have taken her jet. Thought about it, in fact. But, in the end... She put on her formal armor, instead, and came under the power of her own flight. She is, it seems, hedging her bets. While she came with the rest of the task force, she doesn't need to leave that way. Her expression as she greets the Imperator remains carefully, neutrally polite. A diplomat's pleasant pokerface. Once again, Magneto is playing host to the Justice League, it seems. The Imperator bows cordially to the group as they make their approach, straightening once they draw near. "Princess," he says, greeting Diana. He nods at Rhodey. "Colonel Rhodes, I presume?" he asks the armed and armored man. He turns to J'onn, then actually /smiles/ a bit and steps forward, offering a handshake to the Manhunter. "J'onn. A pleasure to see you again so soon." Magneto gestures with one hand. "Novi Pazar awaits us, Princess, gentlemen," he explains, leading the way with a briskly efficient walk into the heart of the city. "If you have any questions, feel free to field them. I have nothing to hide," he says, their path cutting from the landing field across the military base and towards the city center. J'onn J'onzz merely inclines his head to Magneto, although he does accept the handshake. Then he falls back slightly. He's going to let the other two ask the questions first, while he keeps his eyes...and every other sense he has...open for anything not as it seems. The servomotors of the power armor are extremely quiet all things considered, but the whirling twist of those smooth gears are still audible, as are the clomping of his heavy foot falls as he walks along behind Magneto. "Thank you." He says in his clipped military tone, "I'm curious if you formally declared war on the nation of Serbia prior to initiation of hostilities?" "Imperator," Diana says evenly to Magneto in greeting. Her long legs make it easy to keep up with any of them. She is, however, watching the activity around them, moreso than the imperator himself. She is here to observe. And while there are questions to be asked, she prefers to watch and listen, to start. "I believe my track record of political discourse with the G20, the G8, the Black Sea Consortium, and the United Nations more than suffices for want of formal declaration of war." He continues walking with that same brisk pace, his steps long and efficient. "And no, I did not. I respect the conventions of battle, but this was not a war. I am not planning on leaving a garrison or occupying the city. I am simply here to liberate the mutants being held against their will and trace their point of origin. Once that is done, Genosha will take to the air as if we were not ever here." "I can appreciate your stance." James says, same cool voice, but with a hint of genuine to it regardless. "I've preformed operations to liberate American soldiers myself." Again, matter of fact. There's no need to accuse anyone of anything, since the proof is in the preverbial pudding. "Noting that you are in an interesting position given the uniqueness of your own nation. Your standing army, at least I assume the fliers and infantry were standing military, was involved, is that correct?" "That would certainly fit your prior actions. And will you expect any compensation? Do you seek justice for the victims?" Assuming the camps were real...but there's one thing. About some things, J'onn has found Magneto perfectly honest. About others, no. But his care for his people; that is genuine. Diana probably understands better than the others just what those UN conversations have entailed. And she knows there's a lot of fear in those corridors of debate. Magneto may not be openly trying to intimidate anyone, but attacks like this -- not to mention his newfound penchant for flying a freaking island all over the world like it's a house-jet -- have made people very, very nervous. And once again, as before when she was part of a JLA delegation to Genosha, she hears the man stating his implacable views... and understands that there is no debate here. The only answers they will be given to any of their questions is a continued insistence of the righteousness of his cause. And, at the end of the day, it's not the freeing of slaves to which she objects... it's the manner in which it's done. Magneto leads them into Novi Pazar. There are some prison camps set up, but they seem to be containing only military personnel. There are some checkpoints set up but they seem more for show than anything. There's no real effort to detain or control the civilian population, and the searches seem random and casually done, save for the roads running into the impromptu camps themselves. The general sense of the city is one of... concerned unease. There is some fear, and some anger, and the natural byproduct of disruptions to society, such as the signs of some minor looting or rioting, but all in all there's little more than some broken windows and damaged cars on the roads. "I expect justice for all my detained brethren, Colonel Rhodes," Magneto says. "The officers in charge of the concentration camps are being detained seperately from the remainder of the military population, and my psychics are screening the officers for members of the political caucus who were privy to their machinations," Magneto explains. He steps up onto the sidewalk and turns, looking at the entourage. "I have yet to determine how to charge them. Under Genoshan law, they are war criminals. However, I am inclined to let the Serbian legal system have at them. But, if they decline to prosecute their own criminals, Genosha will happily oblige them." "And do you have a timeline for finishing your operations here?" The sooner they can get the Genoshans out of Serbia, the better...except he fears they may move on. Hrm. What can the League do to *pre-empt* the Imperator's next move? Inadvertantly, James has put one particular point of this into perspective. 'War Criminals'. He doesn't speak outright about it, instead listening to the answer given to J'onn's question with a glance around the 'camps'. His cybernetic eye zeroes in on the various buildings, reading heat signatures where it is possible and making a mental tally of visable detainees. Particular to his search seems to be conditions of the camps where detainees are being held. Here, Diana interjects mildly. "Technically, Imperator, Genoshan law holds no standing in another sovereign nation, despite the fact your entire country is occupying that nation's airspace. If the Serbians decline to prosecute, I'm sure you could launch civil suits in their courts against the perpetrators, but I also recognize that will be a hollow action for you. You might bring them up before the Hague and formally accuse them of war crimes, but we all know you risk facing reciprocal action -- particularly since you have clearly invaded a sovereign nation with a sizable contingent of your military forces without formally declaring war in advance, or even subsequently." She regards him directly, now. "I completely agree with you; the people in these camps need to be freed. They do not deserve to be treated as they have been, simply because they are different than others. And the people responsible for these atrocities should not go unstopped, nor should they escape the justice of the courts." She inhales a steadying breath. "However. Your actions are becoming destabilizing -- not only in this region, but across the globe. You are spreading more fear and uncertainty, even among those who might otherwise support you, than almost any other individual, nation, or organization out here." And now the Amazon takes her stand. "You need to stop, Magneto. You do not have the right to be judge, jury, and executioner. Despite the power you display, you are not a god; you are a man. There are ways to accomplish your goals without terrorizing entire populations and wreaking unnecessary havoc such as this. I am not suggesting you are wrong to set these people free. I'm telling you there are other ways you could have done it that could have avoided..." She looks around grimly. "All this." "Days, I expect," Magneto remarks offhandedly. "I cannot divulge our precise timeline, but as soon as I have ensured that no more mutants remain in captivity, Genosha will move on." Magneto regards Diana levelly, then makes a neutral gesture. "If there were Themyiscirans being held hostage, what would you do, Princess?" Magneto asks in his cultured voice. "Would you dally and delay? Would you appeal to the courts, to the world? Would you sit on your thumbs if your cries for help were ignored?" His helmet swivels as his head shakes in the negative. "Somehow I expect were our situations reversed, you would lead all of Themyiscira in a blood war to liberate every last woman lost to you." "My intention /is/ to spread fear, Princess," Magneto informs the woman. "Fear is a powerful motivator for change. Fear can inspire change where no other bar can gain leverage. Those countries that illegally harbor and detain my kin will now know the fear of Genosha- that I might sail across their borders next and liberate my kin. They know full well why I am here, I assure you, and I assure you as well, as I live, we are not done until these camps are gone." "It still might be possible to resolve things in a way...that avoids the use of these tactics, as opposed to the mere threat of them, in the future," J'onn points out, calmly...but he phrases it a *little* different from Diana. While James shares a lot of Diana's opinion, he can also value Magneto's. He is, by and large, far more akin to the Imperators way of handling things, though he does so in a more singular capacity. That being said, he's done far worse without official justification. The conditions also seem to be better than just about any 'war prisoner' camp he's ever seen in any battlefield that wasn't publicly on display. Which, in this case, they are. "These are the only camps? I mean, the ones containing prisoners of war?" He can only imagine how the Mutant camps must look. He's no stranger to such camps, either. Diana doesn't bother to smile. "Yes, I would free them. And I repeat: I am not suggesting you should not free your people." At no point did she say that. "But, yes. In fact I would try diplomacy first. That's why I was sent to this world, Magneto. Because my people believe it's important. And I don't have to rip apart entire nations to free my sisters." She's tired of this debate. It's not often Diana gets to that point. She's usually the soul of diplomacy, compassion, and fair-mindedness. But, it sounds like she's done, now. "Know this, Imperator: If your intention is to spread fear, then I will oppose you on every field I can." She gestures to the war camps. "I will not protect the perpetrators of these crimes. I will not stop you from liberating your people. But, by Artemis, I will stop you from destroying nations and terrorizing innocents. You are no better than Ares. Or Eris." She glances to J'onn. "I am finished with this debate." Finally, again, to Magneto. "I respect your reasons. I do not respect your methods. And that is what I will oppose." "Possibly," Magneto concedes to J'onn. "That is the hope. I have no desire to put my people needlessly at risk. And I have made my political ambitions clear- the liberation of mutants. Whether the other nations contributing to these camps takes Serbia's example and learns from it is upon their leadership." "No- these are the detention centers for merely the military personnel who occupy the city," Magneto explains to Rhodey, "and their defensive grids. The actual guards and officers of the mutant internment facilities are being detained elsewhere- I can provide you the coordinates and you may visit those camps at your leisure. We are in the process of detaining and interviewing the officers to determine who was following procedure handed down by the Minister of Defense, who seems to be the culpable part here. The First Minister is, by my judgement, an idiot, but not ultimately accountable for this travesty. He has been released to ensure Serbia's government continues to function during our temporary occupation." Magneto looks to Diana and listens as she speaks, then exhales a bit testily. "Then it seems we are at an impasse, Princess," Magneto informs the woman. "However, if you intend to stop me, you are welcome to try. I /am/ better than Ares or Eris or Darkseid, or any other so-called God," Magneto says, his tone growing frostier by the minute. "If you respect my reasons, then my methods are validated. I have made it clear I will not abide any nation holding mutants against their will. If perhaps the Justice League had made more of an effort to include me in the international debate, I might have had the political clout to accomplish this with more subtle tactics. However-" he gestures vaguely. "I recall no one offering me an invitation. So I am left to my own devices to rescue those of my people in need. And I employ those devices as judiciously as necessary." Diana and Magneto seeing eye to eye...is never going to happen. Which is, of course, why she came. Somebody has to hold the firm line. "And the camps you liberated. Do they still stand?" Or did Magneto, quite understandably, burn all the evidence to the ground. Rhodey takes in what Magneto replies to Diana without much in the way of a change in expression. He nods to the answers provided to him about the camps and continues to walk along behind the Imperator with only the rhythmic click of his metalic feet on the pavement. "Our position is a precarious one, Imperator." He finally says, "The fear that you're spreading doesn't reside solely in the minds of those who harbor internment camps. We represent our various Governments and agencies as well and the fact that they have sent us, rather than UN deligate peace officers should be indication of their concerns." He motions around with the sweep of his hand, "Perhaps under different circumstances this wouldn't have been necessary. We're not in a position to determine would have and could have, we are here to assure that the people are being treated humanely and that this not the precursory to a global conquest. I'm relatively sure that the latter is not the case, now all that remains to be seen is the former." Magneto's methods will never valid, as far as the Princess is concerned. And the day the JLA supports a terrorist is the day she, and many others, resign their seats. But, she doesn't bother wasting her breath further on the subject. His logic has been flawed since the beginning. And that he sees himself as greater than the Gods... Well, she's seen his power. And she knows he could very likely kill her. It makes no difference. He's nothing more than a bully. And as much as she would take compassion on the bleeding soul within him whose pain has led to all this, she can no longer condone his actions through inaction of her own. Nor does she share Colonel Rhodes' tenuous confidence that this is not the precursor to global conquest. Magneto may not intend it to be such a precursor, but Diana knows that that intentions are rarely an accurate prediction of outcomes. And fear never leads to peace. She looks at her companions, listens to Rhodes trying to take the more diplomatic line. Her usual line. The irony is not lost on her. "The camps are vacated, but you can inspect them. I can assure you conditions in the military camps are far better than the ones I had retrieved my people from," Magneto informs J'onn. "Bring a de-lousing agent," he adds belatedly. "Colonel Rhodes, I can respect your position. I am certainly not barring you from Novi Pazar or the military camps," he adds. "Feel free to wander and ask questions as you need to. I have nothing to hide. I welcome it. I want the world to know publically that this is a campaign for liberation, not of conquest," he tells Rhodey. "If you wish to speak with some of the mutants, I can arrange limited interviews- many of them do not speak English and some are still extremely traumatized by their experience. But they can report on the conditions." He looks from J'onn to Rhodes to Diana. "I think this conversation has reached its conclusion," Magneto announces. "Do as you wish in the city- it is still a free city and your identities have been circlated among the garrison here. You will not be barred or harassed. You have my assurances there, as well." With a polite nod to Rhodes and to J'onn- and an even stare traded with Diana- Magneto rises into the air, preparing to take his leave. "It might be better to have somebody less obviously human conduct those interviews." J'onn smiles at James. "I think they would fear me the least..." And he can also tell if they're lying. NOT an advantage he has with Magneto. James watches the Imperator levitate skyward and offerst he Master of Magnatism a dip of his head in farewell. Whatever is left to say he keeps internal favoring glancing around until the Master of Genosha has gone far enough away that he's comfortable that they're safe to talk. "I don't necessarily disagree with you." To Diana, turning to regard her. "'We' should have been the ones who came in here and broke these mutants free." Indicating the JLA, if in an indirect manner with a point around the trio, "Now we're in a position to step in and not let this situation repeat itself." Motioning, this time, around at the camps. He hasn't been ignoring J'onn and in fact agrees with him. Nodding his head in a clipped manner, "Probably best. I've worn out my diplomatic ability for one day." The faceplate slides back into place which opens up a great deal more optical options with regards to scanning the city without the need to actually take flight, just yet. Diana is perfectly content to let the Imperator take his leave. Not happy, mind. Still not happy. She glances to J'onn, once the mutant has left, fully aware they are still being watched. And she doesn't care. "Yes," she agrees with him. "Do that. Thank you, J'onn." She regards Rhodes and nods simply. "We should have. And we should make efforts to rectify that. But, we need to proceed carefully, lest we appear to be in collusion with him." She shakes her head, her back straight and proud. "That man is a terrorist and we cannot be seen to either condone or support him in any way. We will need to issue statements and take decisive action." She glances between both of her colleagues. "When our inspection here is complete, I suggest we reconvene at the hall and summon the League. They need to be made aware of this, and then we need to take action together." Because if they don't, she'll be the one acting unilaterally. Category:Log